the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghouls
Ghouls are a race of the unliving, Cursed Kin (Monsters) decended from a man who dared cheat death. They all share the curse placed on their ancestor by the Goddess Mortia, which causes their body to undergo rot and decay. This process can be postponed and reversed with the consumption of human flesh, a trait which has lead to Ghouls being hunted and hated ruthlessley by mortals and demigods alike over the years. Whilst originating in the Meditteranean, the Ghoul population has since spread out across the world - sticking close to the rapid expanse of the human population. The numbers of surviving Ghouls is currently dwindling. Culture Traditionally Ghouls have lived close to human settlements, often attempting to mingle with the population so as to utilise them as a food supply. However, as time has gone on and human settlements have increased in size, Ghoul culture has undergone something of a split. More traditionalist individuals have banded together and continue to hunt and kill mortals for feeding. Others, on the other hand, have chosen to integrate further into human society - trying to remain hidden from mortal and demigod alike. These Ghouls can often be found near cemeteries, morgues or some other collection of deceased mortal bodies. In the past century, the Ghoul population has declined dramatically due to increased pressure from half-blood hunters. Improvements in mortal law enforcement have also made the tracking and hunting down of them far easier for the demigods, with their eating habits easily drawing attention. As a consequence, the number of large groupings of Ghouls has deminished, with most now found either on their own or in small family groups eeking out a living. The larger groups that do remain are often those that still hunt actively hunt humans, with their greater numbers offering a form of protection. The different groups of Ghouls have slightly different cultural norms that have come to be accepted, although some differ more than others. Regardless, whilst the worship of Mortia is not especially prominent within their soceity it is not viewed too negatively either. Whilst some blame the Goddess directly for their curse, most have adopted a resigned attitude towards the issue, accepting that they are the way they are and finding their own niche in the world. A far greater animosity is felt towards half-bloods - the children of Xephene in particular - due to the recent spike in the popularity of hunting Ghouls. Currently, it would be rare to find a Ghoul who has not lost a fellow to a demigod's blade or bow, and this leads to a great deal of mistrust and anger. Attributes The visual appearance of a Ghoul can vary greatly depending upon how recently they have fed. Their bodies decay and rot, although their souls are tied to their physical forms by the curse. In order to maintain a human appearance they must feast on human flesh or blood. The more they consume and the more recent the feeding the more human they appear. Many believe this to be a major part of the curse imposed upon the ancestor, forcing him to commit such monstrous acts - driven to it by a desire to fit in. Indeed, when a Ghoul's hunger is satiated they are nigh on impossible to tell apart from a half-blood through normal means, given their shared hightenned senses and strength. *Not Quite Dead: *Life Drain: History Category:Modern Mythos Category:Modern Mythos Cursed Kin